Ron Weasley and the Time Mask Mystery
by HarryBond007
Summary: TWIN STORY TO HP-TMM. Same story different POV. Ootp twisted with a time travel. Time-Travel. I DROPPED THIS, MOVED THE STORY TO HARRY POTTER AND THE LOCKET BEARER.
1. Description

**This story is a complement to ****_Harry Potter and the Time Mask Mystery_**** it is basically the same story but with a different POV.**

**I will try to make this a full story without needing to read ****_HP & TMM_**** but will also try to make it fun enough for those who read it. I know it will be hard to have so much POVs on the same things but will try to talk about different things in both of them.**

**If can't handle it I will drop this one and continue with ****_HP TMM_****.**


	2. Surprises and Confrontations

"Blood traitors!, dishonoring this ancestral house. Filthy mudbloods, half-breeds..."

"BLOODY HELL!" he yelled.

His blue eyes opened up as he sat bolt upright. His red hair was all messy and his breathing was agitated. Then some loud steps were heard outside and when they finally reached the ground floor the deep voice of Sirius Black barked all the way up to Ron's bedroom.

"Shut up you old hag!"

"Stupid portrait!" Ron muttered as he dropped back to sleep.

When he woke up again he opened his eyes very slowly while he sat on the side of the bed. It couldn't be that late, her mother would have yelled at him if it were already breakfast time. He rubbed his face trying to focus on his surroundings.

"Harry" he called.

He was talking to an empty bed.

Harry had been having nightmares again, Ron had noticed that they were becoming more frequent. Some nights he even woke at the noise of his best friend screaming out loud. "He must be downstairs already" he thought. Harry didn't come back to bed when he had nightmares.

The room was very creepy, cold and definitely not orange. He missed the Burrow. The sole fact of being at Grimmauld Place made Ron less joyful and that was without considering the fact that "he" had returned. Would they ever be able to return to the Burrow now?

They were just stuck inside all day cleaning this horrible house while they could be outside playing Quidditch. If at least the Order said something to them they could know what was happening, maybe they could even give valuable ideas - Hermione could - but they were kept in the dark. Their only task on this movement was to clean up a house.

He stood up and headed mumbling to the bathroom, the floorboard creaked with every step. Ron got dressed since he was already feeling hungry, her mother should be serving breakfast by now. It was a shame that he wasn't as eager about the rest of the day.

"More cleaning!" he muttered at the thought.

As he went downstairs he heard some voices on the first floor. The girls were still on their room, at least he wouldn't be the last one on the table this time. When he got close to the kitchen he heard many voices and laughs. Was this a happy day? Ron tried to remember if they were celebrating something. "Ginny's birthday was not until tomorrow. Maybe just some good news about Harry's hearing. That would be good." he thought.

Ron's mind was then directed to this morning's noise. What was that all about? The portrait never yells that early in the morning. "Maybe something happened and that's why people is being so loud in the kitchen."

"What was all that noise about?" he said as he entered the kitchen full of people.

Then he realized the unusual sight. Everybody was hanging around with some kids, even Harry had a little redhead girl on his lap. His friend was smiling but looked troubled.

"Bloody hell! is the Order getting funds with a daycare?" he shout.

"RON! language! there are children in here!" her mother responded. Ron was lightly stunned by the yells.

Ron then realized that a shocked look appeared on the twins' faces and he turned his face towards them.

"Did you..?" Fred said turning to George.

"Yes I did"

"I cannot believe it.."

"Did he just..?" now both twins were wearing disbelief expressions.

"Yeah our little brother is joking" George continued. Ron snorted slightly to himself.

"Is Ickle Ronnie feeling all right?"

He just hated when they were like this but he hated more that stupid name they called him.

"Oh Shut up!" Ron yelled at them.

Then the strangest thing happened. One of the kids - a redhead little boy - came towards Ron walking very slowly. When the kid got to where he was, he pulled Ron from the trousers and opened his arms like if he wanted Ron to hug him.

Ron was shocked. Did this kid knew him? Who the heck was him?

"Well, seems like Ickle Ronnie have managed to reproduce."

"..it seems so my dear brother" Fred said.

"What?" Ron voiced his thoughts. He did not understand one bit of what was happening or what were the twins saying. He caught a glimpse of Harry opening his mouth in the direction of a bushy haired girl. What was so surprising about her? Ron turned hopeless to her mother waiting for an explanation. The little redhead boy kept pulling from his trousers.

Then her mother spoke. "Ron, these kids are from the future. They arrived a couple of hours ago. We are taking care of them while Dumbledore manages to send them back to their own time." she paused briefly. Ron couldn't make any words with his thoughts. "I believe Hugo there, is your son." she finished with a smile and pointing to his legs.

Ron was dumbfounded but he managed to follow her mother's finger until his blue eyes reached the redhead boy who was nodding at him.

Hugo? his son? But how was that possible? Then he noticed that Hugo's eyes were Ron's blue eyes, moreover Hugo's entire face was very similar to Ron's face when he was little.

"WHAT THE..!" he started.

"RONALD!"

"You are joking right?" he said looking at the twins.

"Nope, we are as puzzled as you are.." Fred said.

"not sure who would be so dumb to marry you." George smirked.

Ron did not understand completely the situation but he was sure of what the twins' taunts meant. He opened his mouth ready to answer back when the bushy haired girl spoke. "Hey!" was she defending him? why?

"Well, looks like Ickle mini Ronnie has a sister" Then it clicked on Ron's mind. This redheaded girl who also had blue eyes was her daughter. He didn't know what to feel about her defending him.

"seems so, my brother."

"Leave them alone!" the girl shouted and the twins, Ron was surprised of how she managed to make both twins flinch when she was only around six or seven years old. He couldn't take his eyes away from her.

When the girl noticed Ron staring at her she turned red of embarrassment. Then the boy - Hugo - caught his attention, he was pulling from him again. Hugo was frowning at Ron. "Was he mad at him? What did I do?" Ron thought. This was so confusing.

"Err .. Hi" was the only thing that Ron managed to say at the boy.

"He wants you to carry him." Tonks explained to Ron as he was a little boy.

"Oh! so that's what he wants.." Ron thought for a moment. He voiced his understanding with a light doubt. "Eh.. well"

"Come on Ron, he won't bite. That's just me." Sirius said with a grin.

The memory of the big black dog biting and dragging him to the Whomping willow came to Ron's mind. Ron snorted at Sirius and slowly picked Hugo up. "Very funny" he sarcastically said to Sirius. Hugo smiled and let his head rest on Ron's shoulder.

"This is so awkward." Ron thought. He surely didn't know how to take care of a kid, but there he was being all "fatherly".

"Oh well." he said to let everyone know that he was ok with it.

"Come on Ron, breakfast is ready." his mother said.

More things needed to be explained to Ron but he was still hungry so he hurried to a seat next to Harry carrying Hugo with him. Hugo was comfortable sitting on Ron's lap and he didn't mind.

"So.. you have one too." Ron asked Harry noticing the little girl on his lap that he had seen when he entered the room.

"Yeah" Harry said with a weak smile. "Her name is Lily." Lily? like his mother? Well, that made sense to Ron. When he looked more thoughtfully at the girl he got the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

"Morning, uncle Ron!" Lily said to him.

"Eh Hi." he answered. Wait! Uncle? Well surely Hugo also called Harry uncle, they were still going to be best mates in the future. Ron smiled at the thought.

"Those two also." Harry said pointing at the older boy next to Sirius and to a black haired boy that was almost an identical copy of Harry.

Ron laughed at the likeness of the boys with Harry. He decided that this situation was not so bad after all and that they could even find out things about the future.

"What's so funny?" his friend asked.

"You couldn't hide those even if you tried to" Ron answered and he heard Lupin and Sirius laughing at the end of the table.

"Specially that one." Professor Lupin said while pointing at the black haired boy. Ron couldn't agree more. Harry laughed also.

At that moment his mother put a plate in front of him and he smiled at Hugo who seem happy looking at the door. "What's so funny?" Ginny asked entering the kitchen.

Hermione was also there.

"Good morning dear. Good morning Hermione" Ron's mother greeted the girls. They were surely going to be shocked when they met Harry's and Ron's kids.

In that moment Ron noticed a movement around Harry. Lily, the little redheaded girl that was supposedly Harry's daughter ran towards the door.

When Lily got to where Ginny was, she hugged her leg and yelled with a happy voice. "Mummy!"

Ron was stunned. That was Harry's daughter, not Ginny's. He couldn't believe that Harry's daughter was also Ginny's, that would mean that..

"I knew that girl looked familiar!" his mom said. "Ginny dear, these kids.. came today. They're from the future."

"What?!" Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

"It is true. Dumbledore was here and we questioned James with Veritaserum." Professor Lupin said from the other end of the table.

How was all this possible? Harry didn't even like Ginny, or so he said. She had been acting like a fan girl around him for three years and he never cared about her. Didn't he asked Cho to the Ball last year? Harry was supposed to be his best friend he shouldn't even look at Ron's sister like that and now it turned out that he had three kids with her.

Ron glared at Harry but he didn't seem to notice, his supposed friend was looking shocked at Ron's little sister with an open mouth. Ron was about to say something to him but he was distracted when Ginny raised Lily from the ground. She was taking this like it was the most normal thing in the world. Meanwhile Hermione kept asking Professor Lupin about Dumbledore's suspicions.

"My name is Lily Luna Potter!" the girl yelled from Ginny's arms getting everybody's attention.

"P-P-Potter?" Ginny asked.

"Yes! Like in daddy!" She said pointing at Harry.

"This is so wrong, surely Harry was already dating her sister and they were hiding it from him. Who he think he is?" Ron thought, "..just because he was the freaking Boy-Who-Lived it didn't meant that he could hook up with her sister!"

"Mummy! aren't we going to sit with daddy?"

"Err.." Ginny said.

"Ron dear, could you trade places with your sister?" Ron's mom said.

"HECK NOT! WHY SHOULD I?.." Ron erupted, he lowered Hugo so he could stand up and point to Harry "..HE IS HOOKING UP WITH GINNY!"

"RON! We have children here!" his mother yelled. Why wasn't she mad also?

"I'm..not" Harry mumbled his answer. He was nervous of being discovered but it all was more clear to Ron now. Ginny had been starting to talk in front of Harry. There was something between them.

"Well you do have three kids together.."

"..we have evidence!" Fred finished. Ron didn't need the twins to point that out.

"I.. that hasn't happen yet!" Harry said.

"Uncle Ron! you shouldn't yell at daddy! he is your best friend!" Lily, the little girl on Ginny's arms yelled.

Ron was dumbfounded for a second there, he didn't know how to argue with little girls. But then he realized that she had called him Uncle Ron again. Now he get it, there was no honorific title in there. He was not sure if they were still friends in the future.

"I.. HE IS NOT MY BEST FRIEND! BEST FRIENDS DON'T GO AROUND HOOKING UP WITH THEIR BEST FRIEND'S SISTERS! HE'S A PRAT!" Ron barely noticed as Hugo rushed away from his side. He was focusing entirely on the guy he had thought that was his best mate.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! THERE ARE KIDS IN HERE AND HARRY HASN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG! HE IS A GOOD BOY AND AS GOOD AS A SON FOR ME!" his mother's voice thundered in the kitchen.

Ron couldn't believe it, his mother was against him. She should be mad also, they let Harry in the family and he decides to betray everybody's trust by fooling Ginny. Besides Ginny was only thirteen, she wasn't supposed to date anybody.

He didn't know what to do. Opposing his mother was always a bad decision but he couldn't let the things as they were. After all Harry did took advantage of the fact that Ginny had a childish crush on him. Harry couldn't deny that, not with those kids around. They have three kids and he doesn't like her.

"But.. YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE!? THAT'S GINNY AND HE KNOCKED HER UP!"

"RON! Shut up you prat!" Ginny shouted from the other side of the table. "We haven't done anything! leave him alone!"

Ron thought about Ginny's words. She could be telling the truth, after all these kids were from the future, but that was not all the problem. What about Harry betraying his friendship? his trust? Wasn't he supposed to say something to him if she liked Ginny?

"But you will.." Fred said

"..Three times!"

Three times. Were the twins trying to tease him? They usually were. Ron gave them some deathly glares.

"Fred! George!" Ginny's mom yelled. "You're not helping!"

He wasn't going to back away now. Harry's green eyes were looking at him, his initial shock was over and now he was seeing at Ron in an unfriendly way. Was this how their friendship ended? Harry's friendship did mean a lot to Ron, but this was not supposed to happen. Harry had crossed a line. Ron took a deep breath not sure of what he was going to say.

"DO YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN JUST..." Ron didn't got to finish the sentence.

"Ron! you jerk.." Ginny's voice was heard but that was not what stopped Ron.

"RON!"

"DAD!"

Ron flinched.

For some reason the combination of those two voices yelling at him like that was the scariest thing he ever heard. He turned and he saw Hermione and Rose, they were completely red in anger and that anger was directed to him. For a moment he thought that this was worst than You-Know-Who in person.

Hermione then turned to face Rose. She may have been surprised of the volume of Rose's voice, but Hermione also had yelled pretty loudly. He didn't want them mad at him, he needed them to understand. Hermione as a good friend to him and Rose, well she was supposed to be her daughter. Ron opened his mouth to explain everything without yelling but then it was Harry's voice that cut him off this time.

"You're Hermione's daughter!" Harry yelled pointing at Rose and Ron's jaw fell open.


	3. Fixing Ron

Hermione was caught by those blue eyes and she was sure that she had seen them before. But was it true? Was this her daughter? She couldn't believe how much the girl looked like her, even the big and bushy hair was there.

The girl spoke then. "Of course I am!" Hermione gapped.

According to everybody in the room these kids were time travelers, Professor Lupin even said that Dumbledore was convinced of that. All pointed out that the girl was really her daughter. Still she was having a hard time trying to believe it herself, it was an obvious thing that if Harry and Ginny had kids in the future she or Ron could have kids also but it was just so incredible and she didn't know what to think.

She tried to think clearly, she was good at it. "Ok, then Harry had three kids - three kids with Ginny, Merlin! she must be ecstatic - and this little girl was apparently her daughter, it was a sure thing that her daughter would hang out with Harry's kids. So that would leave the little redheaded boy who had to be.." Hermione's thoughts were cut off suddenly by Ron's hurried voice.

"But,but,.. I thought you said you were my daughter." he barely managed to speak.

Hermione's mouth dropped open.

"My dear brother, you do know that two people are required.." she heard one of the twins say.

"..for the arduous task of making babies, do you?" Sirius broke in laughter from the end of the table. Hermione went bright red, she did know what had to happen in order for these kids to exist but the idea was unthinkable. And with Ron.. Hermione was even redder.

When Ron didn't answered they continued. "I guess he doesn't know.."

Ron was dumbfounded.

"..we could explain to Ickle Ronnie the basics, he is our brother after all."

"I could help!" Sirius yelled laughing. "Auch!" Professor Lupin had punched him or something.

"Impossible!" Hermione said finally, she was still blushing violently from the twins' comments. This had to be a joke, how could she look at Ron that way after what he did in last year's Yule Ball? Yes for some odd reason she wanted him to go with her at the beginning but he acted like a prat. Like he acted a few moments ago. He was a good friend but he was unable to speak to a girl as a girl and not as a buddy.

"Well it is possible and should I say very likely. She is almost identical to you Hermione" Professor Lupin spoke with a grin, Sirius was still laughing.

"But weren't time turners only supposed to go back a few hours..?" she thought.

Hermione was about to voice her thoughts when the girl spoke again. "Hi mum, I'm Rose." the girl said turning to her. "And the boy holding grandma's leg is my brother Hugo." Was this girl introducing herself to who she thought was her mother? Did she knew something about the time travel?

Hermione was distracted as her eyes fixed on the girl. Rose, she had always thought that was a beautiful name. After looking at the girl again she discovered where she had seen those eyes. They were Ron's blue eyes. She had red hair also, and freckles.. that girl was a Weasley it was clear now. It was Hermione's daughter without doubt but she was a Weasley too. She was Ron's daughter.

Then she looked at the little boy, Hugo. She was right on her initial thoughts, this was Ron's son but he also was hers and he was afraid. He was afraid because of the stupid outburst that his prat of a father had made. As confused as she was she knew she was worried about this little boy. Her son.

"Hey Ron! Congratulations!" Tonks said.

"I..,I.." Sirius and Professor Lupin were smirking and she could tell that was because of the reaction that Ron was surely having.

"Blimey!" Ron finally managed to say and Hermione heard a thud. She turned quickly to where Ron was but it appeared that he had only dropped himself on his chair.

When Ron went silent all the commotion stopped.

"Rose sweetheart, could you go and get your father to this side of the table?" Mrs Weasley said warmly to Rose.

"Rose was Mrs Weasley's granddaughter." Hermione thought. "What would she think of her now? Was she good enough for her youngest son?" Hermione was surprised by those thoughts.

Rose nodded to Mrs Weasley and Hermione saw the little girl dragging a stunned Ron all the way to where she was. She didn't want to talk to Ron. She was still very mad at him, and besides she wouldn't know what to say. Ron looked at her when Rose brought him but Hermione looked away from him. Ron took a seat next to the twins and Rose seated on the other side of Ron.

Hermione then remembered her little frightened son, Hugo. She turned to where the boy was and she knelt, she wanted him to calm down. As uncommon as it was she decided to find answers later, right at that moment the boy was more important than explanations for Hermione and that was a first. "Hi.. it's Hugo right?" Hugo nodded.

"Your dad sometimes yells and acts like a complete prat but he is not mad at you." It took a very hard effort for Hermione to call Ron 'his dad' when she knew that she was Hugo's mother.

"I know" Hugo said.

"Do you want to sit at the table with me?" Hermione said.

"Yes!" and the boy hugged her. She took him on her arms and then she muttered on Ginny's direction "I have a kid" Hermione was still pretty much in shock but she wanted to get to know that little boy.

She sat next to Rose putting Hugo on her lap. She didn't look at Ron.

Hermione then heard Rose whisper something to Ron but she was to distracted with Hugo to understand what they talked about. She hoped that Rose didn't took Ron's side, it would be weird to have a little Ron on her side and a copy of herself against her.

"Do you want to eat with your mother?"

"No grandma, I already ate with daddy" Lily - Ginny's newfound daughter - said "Can I go sit with them?"

"Of course, honey" Hermione heard her tiny footsteps and when she raised her eyes she saw the little girl dragging a shocked Ginny towards Harry. Hermione couldn't help a small smirk.

"Err. Hi" Ginny said, she was blushing. Hermione's thoughts went back to her, what would she be feeling right now? Hermione was almost certain that she still had very strong feelings for Harry. The best thing would be that she didn't have high hopes for the moment, as far as she knew Harry didn't like her as that yet.

"Hi"

"So Harrykins, what are your intentions with our little sister?" Ginny glared at Fred's question.

"FRED!"

"I'm not dating her .. yet." Harry added the last part looking at Ginny. They both went very red at that.

Was Harry considering dating Ginny? Hermione saw an unconscious smile on Ginny's face and she got worried. She might have high hopes already. Hermione didn't want her to get hurt again, they were good friends. After a lot of time and sadness, Ginny had finally decided to let go of Harry and if this went wrong it could bring all that back for her.

"But you will" George added pointing at the kids.

"In that case, I'll tell you then."

"Fair enough."

"So Rosie, is your father a prat this often?" Fred asked the girl. That question caught Hermione's attention.

Rose was nodding. "But mum always fixes him!" Many laughs were heard. Hermione was thinking what to made of that. At least Rose was on her side but still it sounded as she had a hard time dealing with Ron, they were going to keep arguing even after they got married. Hermione felt herself blush at the thought of she marrying Ron. Where did that came from?

Professor Lupin, Sirius and the twins start asking all kinds of things to Rose. She was having fun giving answers to them but for what Hermione caught of the conversation Ron was surely not liking the chat. Hermione tried to focus on the boy on her lap.

"Hugo, did you ate already?" Hugo nod.

A minute later the boy talked to her with a sad expression. "You're mad at dad, right?"

Hermione didn't know how to answer. "We'll be fine"

"Yeah I know, but I don't like it when you are mad."

Hermione's heart shrank. Usually she would just ignore Ron but Hugo's sadness was hurting her. "I'll talk to him after breakfast and we'll be fine again. It's that good for you?"

Hugo nod with a light smile.

"Ok, I'll fix him." She smiled at him using Rose's words. "Could she really fix him?" she thought.

Everybody was happier now. An almost identical copy of Harry was talking to Ginny, one more of her kids apparently. From Hugo's words Hermione found that his name was Albus which made a lot of sense. Lily was still beaming on Harry's lap, once in a while Tonks joined them with a funny transformation. The kids loved that, even Hugo looked at her with a big smile. The other Potter boy - James, according to Hugo - went to talk to Ginny and Harry also. Hermione watched Ginny once in a while looking for signs that could tell her how was she taking everything.

"So who likes Quidditch?" George asked to the whole table.

"Me. I want to be a chaser!" James yelled the loudest.

Hermione was startled when Hugo shout too. She was not surprised considering that Ron was his father but she hoped that they were good at classes also. Then she realized that they were not at Hogwarts yet.

"A chaser?" Harry asked puzzled. He obviously expected him to be a seeker as him.

"Sure, like granddad Potter and mum!"

"Well, Ginny gets to play Quidditch." Hermione thought. She knew that she had been practicing it since she was very young.

"Like me?" Ginny asked very surprised.

"Yes. You were a HolyHead Arpy! you know great moves!" James said smiling with a proud tone, mouths fell open at these words.

"I.. I was?" All the kids nodded even Hugo.

"Ginny does not play"

"She does." Hermione intervened. "She's been breaking into your broom shed since six" she said on her best casual voice, smirking mentally at Ginny's brothers reaction.

"Wow. Then we should tell the new captain. You could try for the team.." Fred said

"..yeah, he or she won't want to lose the chance of having a pro."

"I'm not a pro yet!" Ginny answered smiling.

"You're surely good enough for the House team right now." Harry said smiling.

"Thanks" Ginny said blushing. Hermione looked at her raising her eyebrow.

"I want to be a keeper.. or a chaser maybe, I don't think I have a keeper's body." Rose said sadly.

"What! you like Quidditch? I thought you were like Hermione? Don't you like reading?" Harry asked.

Hermione frowned at him for teasing them but she was certainly puzzled. Was this girl like her father? She hoped that Rose did like reading otherwise she would be alone and surrounded by a Quidditch-lover family.

"I do, but I also like Quidditch." Hermione sighed. Rose was a weird combination of Ron and herself.

Everybody laughed.

"I want to be a keeper also!" Ron spoke for the first time after the outburst, close to hugging his daughter. Only Ron. Minutes before he was completely shocked of having kids and now he didn't care as long as they liked Quidditch.

"You were" Rose said.

"I was?!" Ron's voice sounded very happy. "When?"

Hugo shrugged. "When you were young."

"But.. I am young. Do I get to play this year?" Ron was very eager to hear the answer.

"Don't know. I don't remember the year. Which year is this?" Rose asked. Hermione was surprised, this girl was very observant she already knew that they were on the past or at least she was suspecting it. James - Harry's oldest son - was also raising an eyebrow and Hermione caught Albus surprised by the question. Lily and Hugo didn't care or they didn't show it.

"1995" Hermione answered.

"Is this Umbridge year then? Or is it MadEye's? We know some stories" James spoke now. Hermione considered this for a moment, they surely will know about their pasts and their futures but too much information could mess the timeline. Even so she didn't know what to say, either way their memories were going to be erased when the kids left. But what would happen if something really bad happens in the future and someone doesn't want his or her memories erased? It might be better not to know at all.

"Who is Umbridge?" Fred asked getting Hermione's attention again.

"The teacher. The one that was mean to daddy!" Lily frowned. That surprised everybody. Sirius was ready to make a lot of questions but Ginny spoke first.

"Mean?" Ginny asked intrigued.

"She said bad things of dad and gave him the scar" Al said frightened and Hermione opened her mouth in shock. Hermione didn't like the way that this was heading, this was the kind of things that people would want to change.

"WHAT!?" Mrs Weasley yelled. "A teacher gives Harry a scar? How? Where?"

"Some letters, on his hand" said Lily rubbing her left hand as it hurt.

"A blood quill!? outrageous!" Professor Lupin yelled this time, he almost never raised his voice. Hermione understood his reaction, she guessed what was happening and her eyes were opened wide. She couldn't believe it.

"What do the letters said?" Tonks asked grimly.

"I must not tell lies" James said slowly.

Hermione was about to explode. She was very angry, she could almost feel her face getting hotter. Who was this woman and how was she able to teach?

"WHAT!? THAT BITCH!" Ginny's voice echoed above all the other yells. A very stunned Hermione looked at her, she couldn't believe that she was the one that had spoken.

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY! What kind of language is that? your kids are here! Merlin! Behave!"

"Sorry mum" Ginny lowered her sight, her cheeks were red.

"So? What happened to the bitch?" Sirius growled after a moment.

Hermione frowned at Sirius, Mrs Weasley was right and she didn't want Hugo hearing those kinds of stuff. Hermione would've said something to him but she knew that she didn't have to since Mrs Weasley would do it for her.

"SIRIUS! THERE ARE KIDS IN HERE!"

"Sorry Molly, but they are old enough for.."

"FOR WHAT? Lily and Hugo are barely four!"

"Yeah! but they do live with Ron or Ginny" Hermione laughed but then she got a bit worried. She was wishing that her kids didn't get all the bad habits that Ron had and of course that included swearing. Then a bigger realization hit her, she was going to live with Ron. Same house, same room, same bed. She turned red again.

"Mum, what is a bitch?" The sudden question from Hugo caught her attention. Hermione's eyes widen. A frown appeared on her face and she glared at Sirius and Ginny. She knew that they didn't meant any harm but they should've been more careful.

Hermione looked at Hugo trying to find the right words. "It's nothing. It's a bad word, you shouldn't say it. Never!" she said to him.

"So kids, do you know what happened to that.. woman?" Mrs Weasley spoke again.

"Uncle Harry caught her and Mum has her in prison" Rose said.

Hermione's mouth opened but before she could ask, Harry spoke to her. "We talked with them earlier. You are doing something on the Law Enforcement Department and ... I'm an Auror." he said.

Hermione was shocked. Law Enforcement, she thought that was a very demanding job and she was interested in knowing what kinds of things they did. She also thought that there were many good Muggle laws that could be applied on the Wizardry World. She smiled.

"Well I think that we shouldn't ask more questions until Dumbledore finds something about this. We could mess the future." Professor Lupin said. Hermione couldn't agree more, they already knew too much.

"Bad things happen to wizards who meddle with time" Hermione thought to herself. "Changing things was not an option, and besides what would happen to Hugo and the rest of the kids if they change something?" She was already getting attached to the little boy and she had only met him some minutes ago.

"Come on Remus, just one more.." Sirius pleaded.

"I think Professor Lupin is right. We could damage this timeline." Hermione said.

Sirius snorted. "You're just not fun" He crossed his arms.

Hermione thought that this was a childish reaction but before she could say something a kid spoke. "You're Teddy's dad?" Albus said pointing at Remus.

"WHAT!? Who is Teddy?" Professor Lupin asked to the boy.

Sirius laughed "What about stop asking things Moony?"

"But.. I'm a werewolf!" Professor Lupin didn't pay attention to Sirius.

"Awesome!" James shout. Hermione raised her eyebrows, how could this kid be so different from Harry?

Sirius laughed louder "This kid is James Potter all over again!"

Professor Lupin was very nervous. "Are you sure I'm his father?"

From the other side of the table Hermione caught Harry whispering at Ginny and they both giggled. Could Harry have feelings for Ginny? She didn't thought so, she decided that she needed to talk with Harry about this.

"His second name is Remus as yours. But he is not a werewolf! we saw him on the full moon the other day, he was just cranky." James added.

The professor sighed.

"Can you change your face as him?" Lily asked with a smile. "She can!" Lily pointed at Tonks.

Remus and Tonks stared at each other.

"Is he a metamorphmagus?" Professor Lupin asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes. Mum told me, she said she got it from his mom"

Tonks' gapped. "My dad's name is Ted" she said in a quiet voice. Professor Lupin blushed.

"MOONY! you're family! But.. what's the matter with you?! Tonks is like ten years younger" Sirius barked a laugh.

Tonks was also very red but she managed to ask one more thing. "Are you sure? Do I look like .. Teddy's mother?" she was beaming.

"We wouldn't know.. Teddy's parents died in the war." Rose said grimly.

Silence.

The shock was huge. Hermione certainly didn't expected that, as suddenly as Rose had said it the sorrow began to take over her. Tonks dies. Professor Lupin dies. She was just starting to feel happy for them and their son when this awful news popped out.

"E.. We.. We.. die?" Tonks weak voice was heard.

"Rose.. how old is Teddy?.. I mean did he knew his parents?" Professor Lupin asked.

When Hermione noticed that Rose was nervous she tried to encourage her. The news were already out and Professor Lupin deserved to know how was his son doing without parents. "It's ok, you can say the truth." Hermione said.

"I believe that they died when he was just a month old." Rose said lowering her sight feeling guilty for something she didn't have the fault of.

"My.. baby.." Tonks mumbled falling on Harry's shoulder. Hermione's eyes were trembling, she could start crying at any moment, seeing Tonks like that was devastating. She had only met her a month ago but in that time Hermione had noticed that Tonks was probably the most lively person that she had ever known.

Hermione turned briefly to Hugo's confused eyes. What would she do if she found out that Hugo was the one living all by himself. She understood the pain, this was something that she would want to change. What would be of little Hugo if he was left alone in the world without parents to look after him? Hermione's eyes opened wide, she knew that pain very well.

"Harry" she muttered to herself. Ted Lupin was Harry all over again. Her eyes traveled to where he was, trying to find out what he was feeling of all this. He looked troubled and when his green eyes looked at her in desperation she understood why. He didn't know what to do with Tonks crying on his shoulder. Hermione knew that she needed comfort and she moved her arms trying to tell him that he needed to hug her.

Harry handed Lily to Ginny and hugged Tonks. The moment that Harry hugged her Tonks broke up crying out loud. Lily did the same right after her.

"Now, Now.. everything is all right" Ginny said to Lily while she tried to make her stop crying.

"We cannot change the timeline Sirius.." Professor Lupin said.

"WHY NOT! we can stop this from happening!"

"REMUS!"

Harry jumped on his seat when Tonks rushed to where Professor Lupin was. Tonks' hair was black when she got hold of Professor Lupin.

"WHY? Why this had to happen to us?"

"I.. I don't know."

One part of Hermione wanted to say that the professor was right that they couldn't change things, if things changed then these kids wouldn't exist. But then she put herself on Tonks side...

How would she feel if it was Hugo the one left alone and someone stood up and said "You cannot change it, you have to accept dying and leaving your kid alone" ?

Harry raised from his chair and he whispered something to Ginny. Next moment he walked to where Sirius was and hugged him tightly.

"This must be very hard for Sirius" Hermione thought. "He needed Harry."

Both seemed to be crying or close to tears at least. Everybody's sight was focused on that end on the table where Professor Lupin was trying to comfort Tonks and where Sirius and Harry were whispering some things to each other. After some words from Sirius, Harry turned to where Albus was and then he answered something that made a grimace appear on Sirius face.

Things calmed down. Everybody was waiting for the right moment to hug Professor Lupin and Tonks.

Professor Lupin then spoke again, he had calmed down also. "I think we all need to get some rest. I only need to know something.." He turned to Rose. "Who takes care of Teddy?"

Hermione turned to look at her daughter. Ted Lupin needed someone to care for him. She would be glad of hear her name mentioned or Ron's but she was almost certain that Harry or Sirius would take care of the boy and she also knew that Tonks' parents could be around.

Rose opened her mouth but James spoke first. "He lives with his Grandma Andy but .."

"Grandma Andy? doesn't he have a Grandpa Ted?"

"No, his Grandpa Ted died at the war also."

Hermione couldn't believe how hard the war had stroke on that boy, it was like destiny wanted him to be alone. She couldn't avoid comparing him with Harry. Tonks who was just starting to calm down broke again in the moment she heard about her father's death. "..Mum.. all alone.." she mumbled.

"But what about me?" Sirius asked. "Am I watching over Moonslet also?"

"Who are you?" Hugo asked finally.

Everybody turned quieter, even Tonks stop sobbing and raised her sight a bit.

"But.. I'm good old Uncle Padfoot.. Sirius"

"Padfoot? You're Sirius Black? I thought he was dead." Albus said.

Hermione went frozen and the room disappeared before her eyes. She was no longer at Grimmauld Place kitchen, she was at Hogwarts' grounds. It was cold, the night had fallen and Hermione was standing next to Harry. They were waving at a figure in the distance. There, across Hogwarts' skies a hipogriff flew high with a ragged figure on top of it, a man with a gaunt and sunken face behind a matted black hair. A smile of hope waving back through the deep night, a man with a second chance, Sirius Black.

The kitchen materialized again with Harry's voice.

"NOOOO! that can't be true" there was too much pain on Harry's voice. Mrs Weasley started sobbing behind Hermione but she wasn't the only one since most of the people on the kitchen had tears on their eyes.

"It's not FAIR! you have just got out! you have to live!"

"It's ok, pup. It's ok."

"It is not ok! you can't leave me alone!" Harry's piercing shouts spread across the room. Everybody could feel his pain.

"Why is daddy crying?" Little Lily was ready to cry again.

"It's ok, Lily" Ginny's said her voice was grim.

"You're the only family I have left! I cannot let you go! You cannot leave me alone again!"

Lily finally broke in tears again. "Daddy! we are your family!" When Mrs Weasley saw the problems that Ginny was going to have with Lily she made a hand gesture to Albus to join her. Albus nod and a moment later he was clinging to his grandmother's leg, Mrs Weasley was ruffling his hair while Albus was looking at Harry with concern eyes.

Hermione was worried, Harry couldn't comfort anyone now, he was torn apart. She knew that Harry was noble as no-one else but she didn't know how he would react now, if he said the wrong thing he might hurt the kids and he would regret that later. Losing Sirius was going to take all of Harry right now. Hermione wanted to help him but she didn't know how. She could go and comfort him but that would overwhelm him or she could also try to help Ginny with Lily but it was clear now that the little girl would only settle with her father.

Suddenly Harry began to turn his face, he was clearly going to look at Lily but he stopped when his green eyes found Albus. Both stared at each other for a long time.

"Go pup, I'll be ok." Sirius encouraged him with a muffled voice. Harry nod.

He walked to where Mrs Weasley was standing just a couple of steps from Hermione's seat, then he knelt facing Albus.

"Hi.. how are you feeling?" after all the shocks and tears his stifled voice sounded unrecognizable.

"I'm fine" Al said, in a second the two of them were hugging.

"Everything is all right" Harry said quietly.

Hermione couldn't believe what her friend did. He was still suffering from the news but he came all the way to Albus to let him know that there was no problem putting aside his own pain in order to help the boy calm down. This was not the reaction that she was expecting from his impulsive and emotionally nervous friend.

Her hand grabbed the chair preparing to go help Harry, to let him know that she was there for him, that he was not alone. She couldn't. The moment Harry saw her intentions he shook his head. He didn't want her to go with him now.

Harry was still dealing with the news about Sirius death that was obvious, but he was making an exception with Albus. They were comforting each other.

"Want to go with your mom?" he said.

Albus nod. Hermione was shocked again.

He and Albus started walking to the other side of the table. Did Harry wanted to see Lily? or was it Ginny? Either way, being all together was the best way to soothe the kids. She smiled. Harry smiled also but his smile was not directed to Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm fine"

Lily was then caught in the middle of a hug that Harry gave to Ginny. Hermione could see the little girl beaming but she also caught a glimpse of Ginny's face, she was completely taken aback but she was smiling with a light blush. A moment later Harry and Ginny knelt, Albus and James joined the hug. "The Potters.." Hermione thought. "..and Ginny" She definitely needed to talk with her friend about this.

"You are my family!" Harry said to the four of them. Ginny's eyes widened, she was grinning warmly at him.

Mrs Weasley was beaming at the scene. The twins looked uncomfortable but they didn't say anything. Hermione was preparing herself in case Ron said something but he didn't.

Ginny whispered something to Harry and he smiled at her. Hermione could see something happening between them, even if they weren't dating they looked very comfortable as a family. It was obvious that the Potters were a very happy family in the future and if Harry didn't liked her in that way he was going to. All of this time Hermione had hoped that Ginny's wish was fulfilled but she had always had her doubts. Now it was evident that those two belonged to each other.

Hermione sighed and turned her dreamy eyes to Ron. Was she that happy in the future? with Ron? Would they have a happy family with Rose and Hugo? A hopeful smile was drawn unconsciously on her face but then she remembered his previous attitude. How could they be that happy if they were arguing the whole time as Rose said?. She looked away.

Ginny and Harry were whispering again.

A yell from Sirius was then heard. "Hey! I'm the one dying here and no-one is hugging me!"

Everybody laughed.

"Come kids I want you to meet uncle Padfoot." Harry said while he took Lily from Ginny's arms. The five of them walked towards Sirius, even Ginny was dragged by James. Ginny was looking like she was still getting used to walk as part of Harry's family but she had a smile on her face.

Harry, Ginny and the kids stayed with Sirius for the rest of the breakfast. Everyone was looking less grim because of the kids. Harry and Sirius even shared a couple of short laughs.

"It has been a tough morning. Why don't we rest and start the cleaning after lunch?" Mrs Weasley said. The idea was well received.

Before anyone exited the kitchen Hugo caught Hermione's attention pulling from her sleeve. "Mum" he had said.

"Yes? What's the matter?"

"I want to go to the loo" he said.

Lily yelled from Harry's lap. "Me too!"

"Oh.. well.. the bathroom is.." Harry began. Ginny whispered him something and Harry paled.

"I don't think it is safe for her to go there alone dear. Considering the stairs and the dangers in this house." Mrs Weasley said.

"Oh"

Hermione thought that that might be a bit awkward but she could handle it and she was definitely not going to ask Ron to do it. She stood up holding Hugo's hand and started to walk to the doorway.

"Err.. Hermione!" Harry called her and she turned to see what was happening. "I thought that maybe.. we could switch you know.. I could take Hugo if you like." Hermione knew that he was uncomfortable with taking Lily and she smiled at the situation. She looked at Ginny and noticed that she was shooking her head with an amusement smile. Ginny didn't want him to get away that easily.

"It's ok, I'm fine with taking Hugo." Hermione said and exited the room.

The trip to the bathroom was a weird experience but Hermione managed to do it without any major problem. When they were getting out of the bathroom Ginny appeared before them holding Lily's hand.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"I took pity of him." Ginny said smirking. Hermione laughed.

"We'll wait for you here."

When Ginny and Lily were out all four of them walked back to the kitchen. The trip was short so Hermione tried to get as much information from her friend as possible. "How are you feeling about this whole thing?" she whispered so Hugo and Lily could not hear them.

Ginny smiled a bit. "I'm good. I'm happy I think, it seems like a very good future."

"What about Harry?"

Ginny blushed and lowered her sight. "I don't know.. I'm nervous about what he thinks.."

Then they reached the kitchen's door and the kids rushed in.

"We'll talk about this later."

Ginny nod.

When they returned to the kitchen Professor Lupin, Tonks and Mrs Weasley were not there anymore.

"I think we have to go too dear brother.." Fred said.

"Sure we have some pending.. businesses."

James spoke then looking at Harry. "Can I go with them dad?" Harry doubted for a moment looking questioningly at the twins. Hermione thought that he was trying to decide if it was a good choice to let him go. At the end he nodded.

"Your uncles will take care of you." he said loud enough for the twins to hear and James ran after them.

"You know is pretty weird to be a father." Harry said to Sirius as James got out the room.

"Don't worry you got it under control. I have saw it." Sirius answered.

Ron then stood up and walked outside of the room without raising his sight. Hermione sighed, she had promised Hugo that she was going to talk with Ron but she hated to do the first move.

"Ginny! could you watch the kids for a moment?" Hermione said and she rushed out of the room when her friend nodded.

Hermione caught up with Ron at the first floor.

"Ron! Where are you going?" She tried to look casual but she knew that her frown was automatic at the mention of Ron's name.

"Err.. to my room?" he was startled, he was not prepared to talk to her.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure.. about what?" he was nervous.

"About all those awful things you yelled back there" she said pointing back to the kitchen.

"Em, what's wrong with that?" he said without thinking.

"What's wrong with that?! Are you really that thick?! You were so unfair to Harry, you said horrible things to him and to your sister! and you even upset Hugo!"

Then right when Hermione was ready to answer to Ron's reply the most incredible thing happened. He didn't yell.

"Sorry.. " Ron had a defeated look on his face. He seated at the third step of the stairway and he passed the hands through his red hair. ".. It's just that.. I don't know.. I felt betrayed.. I didn't expect him to see her like that." he didn't sound like the Ron she knew.

Hermione was shocked. "Did he just say sorry?" she asked herself.

When Ron noticed the silence he continued. "Harry is supposed to be my best friend, why would he take advantage of her like that?.. it's just not right."

Hermione let out a sigh. This was not the Ron she had known for years, her frown dissolved.

"Why do you think he is taking advantage of her? You don't know what happened in the future."

"He knows that she is nuts about him since ever.. "

"That doesn't prove anything! you don't know what happened. He could have fallen in love with her."

Ron snorted.

"What? don't you think that Harry could love Ginny?"

"He doesn't. He doesn't even look at her. She has sprung around him for three years just squealing and running away." he said.

"It's not like that anymore and it will surely be different in the future."

"You don't know that."

At that moment Hermione decided to seat besides him which surprised Ron a bit. She focused on his blue eyes when she spoke again.

"Have you looked at their kids? How they talk and behave around them?" Ron's face looked like he was trying to remember the events from breakfast. "They are a happy family. They are great parents and they have a wonderful marriage. I just know that, would your opinion change if that were the case?"

"I guess so.."

"Harry is perfect for Ginny and you know that. The only reason you are acting this way is because she is your sister but I doubt that you could find anyone who is a better match for her than Harry.. Or would you prefer her going out with Dean or Seamus? You know them also.. do you think they are better for your sister than Harry?"

Ron's eyes widened but he couldn't find what to say. "Err.."

"You are already ok with them. Haven't you heard Lily? You are uncle Ron, in the future you are not mad at them. He is still your best mate the only difference is that he is also your brother in law. He is family."

"I'll think about it, ok?" Hermione smiled at him and then he continued. "How is Hugo?"

"He's fine, he just didn't like us to be angry at each other." Hermione blushed looking away.

"Oh, so you are not mad at me anymore?" he asked hopefully.

"That depends." she answered with a half smile.

"On what?"

"On you stop being a prat and apologizing to them."

Ron scratched his head with the tip of his finger. "That's blackmail! If I don't want to do it then you'll be mad at me and Hugo will be upset." He said pointing out how unfair he thought that was.

Hermione stood up and started walking back to the ground floor. "I may not be mad at you forever but if you don't do it then there's a possibility that Hugo might not even exist." And she left without even waiting for an answer.

After all of the morning's events Hermione just wanted to go to the library because only there she would be able to relax. She still had some pending work to do for Transfiguration and she also thought that the Black library could hold a book that talked about mysterious time-travel masks. She was looking for Ginny and when she found her playing with the kids she asked her if she could take care of the kids until lunch.

"I need to go to the library but if you are having trouble with them,, I can stay." she had said.

"No it's ok, I'm doing fine with them. And besides I think that Harry will be here to help me any minute now. He's just talking with Sirius" Hermione noticed that she mentioned Sirius' name with a grim voice.

"Ok thanks. If you have trouble just say it. We'll talk about you know what later." Ginny nodded blushing. Hermione then headed to where Hugo and Rose were playing and she told them that she had to do something but that their aunt Ginny was going to take care of them for a little longer. The kids nodded. She also promised Rose to have a longer chat with her later and the girl smiled to her.

When she arrived at the library she heard a yell and she thought that Ginny might be having trouble.

"Lily, come back! he is busy."

Hermione picked up her stuff to go help but when she was close to the doorway she heard Harry's voice.

"So what do you want to play?"

Hermione smiled. Well, Harry was already with them so she wasn't needed there anymore. She returned to the library table. After half an hour trying to move forward on her Transfiguration work Hermione noticed that she wasn't able to focus, the events from this morning were too absorbing. However, when she checked for the mysterious mask she couldn't find anything useful. An irremovable mask popped once in a while as well as a mind reading mask but there was nothing that talked about a time-travel mask. She needed more information.

With a defeated expression she sighed and found herself thinking about the conversation she had with Ron. She was surprised to be thinking about him but it was just too weird to have seen him like that.

"How had she fallen in love with Ron in the first place?" Hermione thought. It was hard for her to understand how she had married him if they were always arguing and he never listened to her. He was a prat, an inconsiderate and he didn't have an inch of sensibility.. but he was Ron, he was always there for her, he was loyal and - even when she wouldn't admit it - funny.

Since it was lunch time already she picked up her stuff again and she headed to her room. When she got there Ron was still wandering around her thoughts. She didn't know why she thought about him so much, everything was going to be forgotten once Dumbledore erased their memories.

On her way to the table she found Harry at the stairway also heading to the kitchen.

"Where had you been?, we had a wonderful time playing some games with the kids."

Hermione was lost on her own thoughts so Harry caught her by surprise and it took a few seconds for her to form a valid answer. "I was at the library. I took the free time to do some school work and I also tried to find something about that weird mask."

"Any luck?"

"No, I'll need to get a drawing of the mask also. Maybe it has some runes carved in it."

"That could be a good idea."

"You talked with Ron right?"

Hermione looked at Harry questioningly trying to find out what had Ron said to him when she answered she tried to look surprised. "About what?"

"He apologized"

Hermione's eyes widened. "WHAT!? He apologized already?" She thought. This was very unexpected, she never considered that he would give in this soon. "Had he done it for Harry or because I told him that he needed to do it if he wanted Hugo to be born?" Hermione blushed with a big smile and Harry just looked at her with a questioning look raising an eyebrow.

"It's everything all right, Hermione?"

"Eh?" she was caught off guard again but she tried to continue as if anything had happened. "Oh yeah.. I just made him a small comment. He cannot act like that, he knows he is being irrational and .." Hermione tried to look mad.

"Thanks" Harry stopped her. "I didn't want to pass through last year all over again."

"Oh it's ok.. I guess. I would've done it either way.." Hermione then remembered something. "By the way I have something I wanted to talk to you."

"Really? what's that?" He looked slightly surprised.

"Ginny"

"Err.. what about her?" Harry was blushing.

"Well you have three kids with her."

"But it hasn't happen yet. I barely know her, she just started talking to me." Harry was nervous. Hermione thought that her suspicions were right, Harry didn't like her. Judging by his tone, Hermione believed that he felt guilty about not liking her.

"Only Harry." she thought.

"I know.. So you don't like her." Hermione was looking for a straight answer.

"I.. don't know. I'll surely do but I don't know how I feel right now."

Hermione thought a bit about her own situation, she was on the same point regarding Ron. She did not know what she felt about him, she was in fact still trying to absorb what his apology meant for them.

Thinking back about Harry, she recalled that her friend had been paying special attention to a particular girl. Maybe that's why he was feeling guilty. "It's Cho right?" before Harry could say something she continued. "I know you asked her to the Ball last year and you are not that subtle." Harry nodded in resignation.

"What should I do?" he looked confused.

"Mmm.. I believe that if we can send the kids back soon enough it won't really matter. Our memories would be erased and you would get back to try to attract Cho's attention, when that doesn't work I suppose you'll get together with Ginny without remembering anything of this."

"But what if we can't? What if the timeline is altered?"

That was the hard thing to answer but she knew that this was not her decision to make. "Then you'll need to decide. You can still try something with Cho but I won't think that your kids would like that, or you could try to get sooner with Ginny. It's up to you."

"Oh.. well" Harry looked like he still had some things to think about.

"Just promise me that you're going to talk to her."

"What should I say to her?"

"Be honest, tell her what you think and feel about this. Ask her how she feels. It may even help you clear things up."

"All right, I'll do it when I find the moment"

"Don't take too long.." Hermione then sighed. "I only hope she doesn't get hurt, I haven't had a chance to talk to her myself and I'm not sure where her heart is."

"I don't want her to get hurt either." Hermione knew that.

"I know that you care about everybody but you need to find out if you care about her as you care about everybody else or if you care about her more."

Harry looked thoughtful. "I'll think this through"

Hermione smiled at him, having this conversation had been a good idea. Now it was up to them.

"What about you and Ron?" She turned surprised to look at Harry who was grinning mischievously.

She blushed, she was obviously not going to say anything about her recent thoughts. "There's nothing between that prat and me!"

"Well I know two redheaded things between you.. I'm not sure if your kids would like your friendship with Viktor Krum." Harry was smirking.

Viktor, she hadn't thought about him. She didn't knew what was going to happen with their relationship but she was sure that while the kids were around she wouldn't see him. She didn't want any problem with Ron either. She was surprised of those thoughts.. she was thinking as if Ron was her boyfriend or something. Either way that was not Harry's business.

"Oh shut up! We're late for lunch" and she rushed to the kitchen feeling her face hotter than before.


	4. Best Friends

"Eh!?.. Wha..s atter..?" Ron muttered still half asleep on his bed without opening his eyes.

When he didn't woke up he felt another tug on his arm, and then another, and another until the unavoidable happened.

"UNCLE RON!" a boy with an unruly black hair yelled at him very close to his ear making him jump on the bed.

"BLIMEY! WHAT THE..!" His blue eyes then found the boy who yelled and he calmed down. "Oh, it's you." He said looking at Al.

Ron realized then that all of the previous day events were real. The boy in front of him was his nephew, the son of his best friend and his sister. Ron had kids of his own, with Hermione.. A dark shade of red reached his face and he turned to the other side of the bed remembering something, there he saw Hugo who was starting to wake up - apparently the shouting was loud enough to take him back to reality. He smiled looking at the redheaded boy and he stroke his hair saying that everything was alright.

Hugo went back to sleep.

His face returned to meet the green eyed boy, it was unbelievable how much he looked like Harry. "Hey kid, What's up!? it's barely dawn, you know?" he said letting out a yawn and rubbing his right eye. ".. do you Potters sleep at all?"

Al ignored him and he spoke with a concerned voice. "Dad is not here yet."

"What? wasn't he going for a glass of water or something like that?" Ron was not sure of what Harry had actually said but he never took that long to return to bed.

Al shrugged.

"Weren't you sleeping?"

"Yeah, but I woke up and Dad isn't here yet! What's he doing down there?"

"I don't know." Al looked at Ron questioningly as he was expecting a different kind of answer from him.

"Aren't we going down to look for him?"

"Do we really have to? We can sleep a bit longer then meet him at breakfast?"

"Uncle Ron!"

"Oh ok, ok. Damn, this kid stuff is really exhausting"

"Aunt Hermione, wouldn't like to know that you are using bad words."

Ron froze. "But you aren't going to tell her, right?"

"I could if we don't get down to look for Dad."

Ron's eyes opened wide, the kid knew what he was doing. "Blimey! you have been spending too much time with Fred and George!"

"That's James!"

"Oh yeah, the one with the glasses."

Ron then put a jacket on ranting about Harry. "You stay here and keep an eye on Hugo, I'll be right back."

"But.."

"It won't take long. Harry just fell asleep over the table.. or something"

"..ok"

When he went downstairs Ron was still ranting about Harry. "Bloody Hell, not even mum wakes up this early.." he muttered letting out a yawn.

Suddenly at the first floor he heard some ripping sounds from behind him. He turned his face very quickly moving his hand to his right pocket but he discovered that he had left his wand on his night stand back at the room. He was considering his choices when he saw a figure dragging its feet across the floor.

"Oh, it's you! what are you doing here? you scared the crap out of me." He said letting out a sigh.

"Kreacher did not see young master" Kreacher said. "Nasty little brat of a blood traitor it is."

"Oh not again, stop it! I'm busy." Ron then noticed that the house elf was holding something.

"What's that? are you stealing again?"

Kreacher twisted its mouth. "Kreacher is trying to rescue this noble house's heirloom." he paused and then he spoke again as if he did not know that Ron was there. "Like a brat of a blood traitor could understand how a noble house it is.."

"Stop it! and give me that!" Ron said as he pulled a heavy locket from the elf's hands. He couldn't open it so he put it back on his jacket. "Go away, it's an order."

Kreacher seemed ready to refuse but he bowed and started walking away without taking his eyes from Ron. "Stupid blood traitor that thinks he's worthy of master Regulus' treasure, oh Master please forgive Kreacher he has failed.. he has failed." Ron heard Kreacher banging its head on the distance.

"He is nutters!" Ron then took the locket out of his pocket to look at it one more time. "It is heavy for its small size, think I saw this on Ginny's hands the other day. Better give this to Sirius and tell him about that ugly old thief!" And he put the locket back on the inner pocket of his jacket, he got a strange feeling from it but he couldn't figure out why.

When the redhead entered the kitchen his mouth dropped open. There at the end of the table Sirius was snoring with his forehead leaned near a firewhiskey bottle. Harry was next to him, he was sleeping over the table too. He forgot completely about the locket on his jacket but the heaviness didn't retreat.

"Bloody Hell, I was right.. what were the odds?" he muttered to himself then he realized what had happened and he tried to contain a laugh.

"SIRIUS! HARRY! WAKE UP! .. MUM'S COMING!" he yelled hitting the table.

The two of them woke up suddenly. "What the hell! Why did you did that?" Sirius said trying to identify who had spoken.

Ron was laughing out loud but he managed to distinguish Harry rubbing his forehead.

"Ron? Why are you here?"

"Me? What are you doing here? Your kid want you up there, you're lucky I convinced him to stay in the room."

Harry's eyes opened wide. "I guess I just fell asleep.. but I wasn't that tired."

"Well drinking has that effect on people you know. Hope you fell better now. Mum is going to kill both of you."

"You're right, I shouldn't have done that. I'm not really feeling better.. my head hurts"

"You need a hangover potion kiddo that's all, but that will have to wait. We need to get some sleep and I don't want to know what could happen if Molly finds us here. I might have found the reason why I died the last time."

Ron was smirking. "Well if you don't want to die again, let's go back upstairs. I could still sleep a few hours more."

Sirius hid the bottle and helped Ron to take Harry to the second floor. Harry was feeling kind of dizzy but Sirius who obviously was more used to the effects could continue to his room on his own.

"You need to get to the bathroom, you don't want my nephew to smell you like that." Harry nodded.

Moments later they entered the room.

"Dad! where were you?" Al said as he hugged Harry.

"Sleeping on the table as I told you." Ron said with a smile trying to fake a joke.

Harry glared at him. "I was talking to uncle Padfoot, Al. Sorry I took this long."

"Oh, are you ok? you look.. sick"

"I'm alright, let's go back to sleep. I'm exhausted."

Al nodded and all of them got back to sleep, Ron was so tired that he didn't even took his jacket off. He realized that Hugo didn't notice anything since he didn't wake up.

Bad dreams haunted him this time which was a very rare thing on him, usually the bad dreams were Harry's thing.

"I've seen your soul, Ronald Weasley.." He heard a hissing voice.

More noise was heard on the room and then Ron woke up again without remembering anything about his dreams. He rubbed his chest feeling a pressure choking him lightly from the inside.

"Now what?" He was still very drowsy and he felt as if only ten minutes had passed since Harry had returned to the room.

"Al is hungry." Harry muttered.

"Tell him to wait." he mumbled covering himself again.

"I'll go down with him to the kitchen. You're staying right?" Harry said, it was clear that he had barely slept.

"Of course. Call me when there's food on the table."

Ron heard the door close and let himself drop down to sleep again.

"UNCLE RON!" Al yelled at him.

"Again? Really?! Am I allowed to sleep at all!"

"Uncle Ron, breakfast is ready!"

"WHAT!? You just went downstairs!"

"That was more than a half an hour ago." Al said laughing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Ron huffed. "Well tell everybody that we'll be there in a few minutes."

When Al rushed out of the room Ron sat on the side of the bed rubbing his whole face violently.

"Hugo, breakfast is ready."

As he promised he and Hugo entered the kitchen a few minutes later. Only Harry, Ginny, Hermione and the kids were there, all of them were already eating.

"This must be a bloody good breakfast to wake us up like that." Ron was definitely not happy for his lack sleeping time.

"Ron! language!" Hermione yelled at him and Ron jumped on his place. He remember perfectly his conversation with Hermione of the previous day and he didn't want to make her mad.

"Oh yeah, the kids. I keep forgetting, sorry." He looked at her for a couple of seconds, he was still trying to decipher how they got together in the other timeline. Now that he had been looking at her in a different way he realized how beautiful she really was.

Ron remembered the Yule Ball and how she stunned him completely when he saw her all dressed up, but that was not her. Well she was and she was gorgeous, but the really beautiful part was seeing her with the bushy hair carrying books as if she was being chased, or her way to frown at him, or the way she sometimes rushed a thousand words and he didn't understand a single one of them.

He was not sure what those feelings meant but the whole idea of them being together didn't seem as crazy as the day before.

"Morning dad" Rose said hugging Ron as he sat down next to Hermione, Ron was startled since he didn't expect such a warm welcome.

"Oh.. morning Rose.. slept well?" Rose nod.

"Hell! she really is a copy of Hermione!" Ron said to himself.

Ron and Hugo started eating, then he noticed that the food tasted slightly different but was still pretty good. "Mum didn't do this. It's good. Who cooked?"

"Harry" Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron didn't know that his friend could cook that well.

"Ginny helped." Harry said

"I basically held the dishes for him." Ginny added.

"You did helped me."

"Rubbish! Ginny can't cook" Ron said. He had tasted Ginny's breakfasts and they were awful.

When Ron realized that Hermione was about to yell at him for being rude to Ginny he changed the topic. "Eh.. Where is mum?"

"She went shopping, the kids needed clothes."

"Oh ok"

"By the way, you do know that it's Ginny's birthday today, right?" Hermione asked him.

"Eh..? Oh yeah.. Happy Birthday Gin." He did know. He even had some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans ready as a birthday present, he just hadn't thought about it this morning. Besides he had other things to think about like taking a drunk Harry out of the table.

"Mmm.. Thanks" Ginny blurted.

"Happy birthday, aunt Ginny" Hugo said.

"Thanks a lot Hugo"

"Al, could you go and wake up your brother?" Harry asked the the black haired boy.

"Yeah, but that will be a hard task"

"Well, you did wake up your uncle Ron. I think that James will be easier" Harry said with a smile.

"Hey!" Ron was not happy at this, after all he did woke up several times this day because of him and he shouldn't be making fun of him when he slept on a kitchen table.

Everybody else laughed.

After some mouthfuls of food, Ron's thoughts went back a few hours to when he carried Harry back to the room. He didn't recall Harry explaining why he stayed downstairs with Sirius, he was surely conflicted about the news of Sirius' death but getting drunk was not his style. It was very hard for Ron to believe that Harry had got drunk while he hadn't even taste firewhiskey yet. Harry was always the good guy, the perfect boy, everybody knew that.

"How are you feeling, mate?"

"Eh? I'm good.. just a slight headache."

"What happened to you?" Hermione asked.

"Just a bad dream."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Ron noticed Hermione's look, he knew that look, It was the look that she had whenever she knew something was not right.

"Well at least if she found out about it this time it's going to be nice not to be the one being yelled at." Ron thought.

"Mummy had a dream too. About Daddy!" Lily said causing Ron to spat out what he was eating and he quickly turned to see at Ginny.

"You did?" Ron asked.

"Oh, leave her alone. She doesn't need you to approve what she can and what she can't dream." Hermione said frowning to Ron. He then saw that Harry was just recovering from almost choking at the little girl's words.

Ron frowned at him. Harry didn't like his sister but even so he was taking her from them. After talking to Hermione the previous day, Ron had decided that the whole situation was not his friend's fault and that Ginny couldn't actually found a better guy but this morning he was feeling very grumpy so he couldn't avoid getting annoyed with Harry again.

Fred, George and James - the oldest Potter son - came into the kitchen next.

"Good morning everyone, Happy birthday mum!" Ginny was still blushing and she didn't answer.

"Are you alright? What's happening?" James said.

"Lily said that mum dreamed with dad last night." Al answered.

James made a hand gesture and he spoke again. "Big deal, mum says that almost every day."

"Well little Harrynkins has a point my brother.."

"..yeah, she has done that for years."

"Well Harrynkins, when you start dreaming about our sister then we'll ask questions." George finished.

Ron ignored him and started talking to Hugo and Rose. Hermione who was part of the conversation laughed once in a while but she insisted in not talking about Quidditch because she didn't know much about it. Hugo and Rose looked disappointed. Ron noticed that Ginny and Harry didn't talked much for the rest of the breakfast and he thought that was because of the whole dream conversation. James, Al and the twins were chating cheerfully next to them.

When his mother arrived she started to making breakfast for the rest of the people and Hermione and Ginny took the kids upstairs to try the clothes that his mother brought on them.

Professor Lupin, Tonks and Sirius came shortly after that. Sirius was looking terrible and Lupin was shooting some weird looks at him. Ron thought that he must know about Sirius' current condition, after all he surely had saw him like that before.

"So do we still have some hangover potion?" Sirius said while he start eating, his hand was on his forehead.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Come on, Molly! I'm old enough.. I may be off age already."

"That's not the point! you have to control yourself, you are supposed to be giving an example."

"Come on, Molly! I'm dying here! And I did have a good reason, I'm really dying if the kids said the truth, remember?"

Ron's mother seemed to be struggling with herself, then she let out a sigh and took a bottle from one of the drawers. "Here. Merlin! you are the only reason we have that one in here."

"Thanks." and Sirius served himself a full glass with a smile. As soon as he started drinking from the glass his expression improved.

"Just because that is here doesn't mean you have to drink like that." she said and turned to face the stove again.

Sirius took the opportunity to shake Harry's shoulder and he passed him the glass quickly.

Harry looked at the glass very surprised.

Sirius whispered to him something that sounded like "Hurry." while directing his eyes to the stove.

Harry then gave a quick glimpse around the people on the room and when he noticed that he was not being watched by the redheaded woman he drank from the glass. His face also seemed better after that and he returned the glass quickly to Sirius.

Ron caught Lupin's severe expression and the glares he was throwing to the smiling Sirius. Tonks seemed to be holding a laugh.

"Harry dear, you need to eat something more. The cleaning is exhausting and you need more energies."

"It's ok Mrs Weasley. I'm full, you can give that to Ron I know he never refuses an extra plate." Harry said smiling and the rest of the room started laughing except for Ron.

Ron had heard those kinds of jokes for a long time but at that moment something boiled inside of him that couldn't take the joke anymore and he was filled with an sudden hate towards Harry. "Why do you care?! I do need energies, after all I had to carry you all the way to the room a few hours ago! remember?"

Everyone was startled. No-one expected him to give Harry away like that - not even Ron himself. He didn't knew what made him snitched on his friend as he did, the words just popped out in a burst of anger. He felt guilty instantly.

Harry and Sirius looked particularly shocked. The twins' eyes were opened wide as if their brother had broken the most sacred of the rules in the world.

"What were you doing down here a few hours ago?" Ron heard his mother ask Harry.

"I.. I was talking to Sirius."

"How could you be talking to him if he was drunk?" Then her eyes went wide. She looked at Harry then at the bottle of the hangover potion that was clearly more than a glass down from its previous level. "Did Ron said that he had to carry you?"

Harry and Sirius paled.

"I.. I.." Harry couldn't find a way to fix the situation. Ron felt an urge to repair the problem, to tell Harry that he didn't meant to cause any problems to him or Sirius but he couldn't find the words.

"SIRIUS BLACK! What were you thinking?! Do you think that it's ok to give a fifteen year old boy a glass of liquor!?" her face was completely red in anger.

"Molly, let me explain."

"HOW COULD YOU?! THIS IS UNDEFENDABLE!"

She was taking a deep breath to yell at them again when the kids rushed into the kitchen.

"Daddy! look at our new clothes! aren't they pretty?" Lily ran to where Harry was.

"Eh.. yeah, of course Lils. They're beautiful." Harry barely saw the clothes.

"Sirius! Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Eh.. of course Molly.. I'll be right back pup."

"I'll go with you!"

"No, I want to talk to Sirius privately."

Sirius gave a forced smile to Harry and headed out of the kitchen after Ron's mother, the kids were looking very confused. Harry turned to glare at Ron willing to yell at him but he stopped himself, Ron thought that he didn't want to yell in front of the kids.

"We'll talk later about this Harry." Professor Lupin said and Harry nod, then Lupin and Tonks continued eating. Tonks was happy to made some funny transformations for the kids but that didn't stop Ron from hearing his mother shouting at the distance.

Ron's mother came back followed by Sirius a few moments later but she didn't allowed any words from Harry.

"Rose dear, could you go upstairs and tell your mother and Ginny that we are going to start cleaning now?" Rose nodded.

An important meeting for the Order of the Phoenix was going to take place in the evening so Ron's mother said to everyone that they were all going to celebrate Ginny's birthday after lunch. She wasn't talking to Sirius and she sent deathly glares to him every time she saw him. Harry was not speaking to Ron either.

Ron was not feeling guilty about what he had said anymore. A few moment earlier he was considering asking for Harry's forgiveness but the something happened that made him change his mind - the kids. Moments after they came back from upstairs Ron noticed that the three Potter kids had brand new clothes while Hugo and Rose were wearing secondhand and that disturbed him greatly. He had never complained about the secondhand before and he was perfectly ok with his kids wearing it, but the fact that the kids had barely a day in the house and there were already differences between them really bothered him. He could almost imagine Harry saying to his mother that his kids needed to wear better clothes, like they were royalty or something. The perfect kids from the perfect boy.

The cleaning started but Harry and Ron didn't talk to each other even when they switch turns to take care of the kids.

"What happened?" Ginny asked him after a while noticing this.

"Nothing." Was all that he said. When Rose and later Hermione asked him the same thing later he gave them the same answer.

Sooner than expected all of them were sitting at the table and many people started congratulating Ginny. Bill and Ron's dad had just arrived and they gave her their best wishes also.

Ron relaxed a bit when the food was served, it was delicious and that pulled out his bright-full side. By that time Ron was thinking that he might been overreacting about Harry the entire day, he was having a hard day and he didn't know what was making him act and think like a prat. That was his best friend and they shouldn't be mad at each other like last year.

On a different matter some sort of heaviness had been harassing him the whole day.

Then the gifts came.

At first Ron thought that everything was going very well, the sweets were always great gifts and Ginny loved them. Bill's pendant was awesome and the joke stuff from the twins was hilarious but then Sirius took out a box - a jewelry box - and everything changed from that moment on.

It turned out that Harry's kids were giving Ginny a present - with Harry's money - and Harry was also. The kids gave her a brand new Firebolt as it was nothing. Once again Harry was pointing out how much money he had and how he could give things to Ginny that Ron's family will never be able to.

Then the big news came out, Harry was rich. But not rich as they thought he was but vastly richer than that. He had a huge vault and houses all over Europe. The worst part is that it appeared as in the future his best friend had to take pity of him so he could take his own family out to the beach because - according to Rose - Harry invited him to his houses all the time.

Ron wasn't sure how his future self could have agreed to that.

When Ron thought that the broom couldn't be more hated, it turned out that they couldn't even return it because it was already carved. As Ginny Potter.

"There he is again trying to take Ginny from us.. trying to buy his way through the family!" Ron thought.

The grand finale was a shinning necklace with some stones on it. Ron didn't know about jewelry but he definitely didn't like that Harry escalated his gifts to his sister from a box of chocolates to a necklace.

The cake came later and Ron stood there in silence trying to justify Harry's actions but he couldn't, in some way something inside him told him that this was not right. Harry shouldn't do all these things, Ginny should not accept it, the family should stop it. Ron didn't stop throwing deathly glares in Harry's direction until everybody stood up of the table.

Ginny took Hermione upstairs taking the presents with them. Some of the remaining people were preparing the Order's meeting while the rest of them were just chating around. Harry then headed towards the stairway and Ron saw his chance.

Just as Harry's foot was touching the first step Ron pulled from his arm violently yelling at him. "What's the matter with you?!"

The surprise on Harry's face didn't last long as he frowned back at Ron. "What's the matter with me? You have been acting like git all day. I thought you were fine with the situation!"

"Well I'm not! you stay away from my sister!"

Harry was stunned but he recovered the concentration when he saw the twins, James and Al running to where they were.

"What's happening Dad?" Ron heard James' voice at his back.

"Nothing James, I'm just talking with your uncle. Go back to the kitchen."

Ron's chest was pressing him very hard.

"What's going on in here?" Bill said as he appeared on the scene followed by Lupin and Tonks.

"It seems like our dear brother is being a prat again." Fred answered.

"I'm not!"

"Everybody calm down. Ron, what is the problem?" Lupin said.

"He is!" Ron yelled in front of everybody pointing at Harry.

At that moment his parents, Sirius and the rest of the kids came also following the noise of his yells and found Harry and Ron glaring at each other while the rest of the people were shocked.

"RON! What did you do?" He heard his mother said.

"Me!? It's always me, right? Because he's just so.. BLOODY.. PERFECT?.. Well let me tell you something about him.. I had to carry his drunk arse last night all the way to the room!" Ron kept pointing at Harry the whole time.

The people that didn't knew that were completely taken aback while the kids were completely shocked. Harry couldn't find the words to say to him but he couldn't either look at the other people directly in the eyes.

"RONALD! STOP THIS NOW! THERE ARE KIDS IN HERE!"

"NO!" He yelled at his mother and she was completely stunned at the reaction moving her hand to her chest.

"RON! SHUT UP! Apologize to your mother in this very instant!" his father's tone was very severe as he almost never saw it.

"NO I WON'T! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ON HIS SIDE!"

Everybody was dumbfounded, specially the Weasley brothers. Yelling back to their mother was a big thing but yelling back to their father was crossing the last line, the only one that had done it was Percy and that didn't go well. Even his father was stunned so the only people moving on the hallway were Rose and Al who exchanged a look and stormed upstairs.

"We are not taking sides but you are being unreasonable!" His father said clearly hurt.

"Of course you are! Ever since he came to our lives he thinks that we need to worship him or something because of that stupid thing on his head!"

The feeling in the hallway was very grim. Sirius couldn't find what to say and Lily was about to cry. Harry's mouth drop opened unable to say a thing.

"RONALD WEASLEY! What do you think you're doing? Why do you said such a thing!" Hermione's voice thundered as steps were heard. A fuming Ginny was running behind her followed by Al and Rose.

"The truth! he has been taking advantage of this family since he first came to our lives!"

"He hasn't.." the bushy girl said as he stood in front of him, Ginny was behind her glaring at him. "He's your best friend!"

"He's not! He is trying to take Ginny away, he thinks he can do what ever he wants just because he is swimming in money!"

Ginny frowned and was about to yell also but Harry spoke first. "I'm not! And just for you to know you are not being the good friend here! You snitched on me, you put Sirius in a lot of trouble. Do you think that is what a friend does? Do you think I trust you now!?.." Harry was yelling while he started walking towards Ron. Ginny stopped him putting her hand on his chest when the two of them were getting very close. The rest of the room didn't know what to say but Bill and Lupin were ready to interfere.

"I'm alright pup. I was not that a big deal!" Sirius said.

"It's not my fault that you were drunk!" Ron yelled. Ginny's eyes went wide when she turned to look at an embarrassed Harry. Hermione did the same but she turned quickly to face at Ron again since it was the most important matter a the moment.

"Ron listen to me!" Hermione was shaking him, she was very nervous. "You don't know what you're saying, you need to calm down before you end up regretting something!"

Ron's face hardened. "You too? I'm supposed to be Hugo's and Rose's father.. Why are you on his side?" Ron was very hurt.

"I'm in no-one's side.. Ron, listen to me." she was pretty disturbed.

"Ron.." Bill's voice was heard from behind giving a step forward. He seemed to sense that this was not going the right way.

"Of course you are! Why are you even here with me if you care about him so much?.. Oh, I know.. you also had your eyes on Mr Perfect but my sister caught him first, right?"

Hermione was shocked and her face showed a lot of pain. Everybody now was saying something, people were ready to stop them. Ron didn't heard anyone besides the four of them.

"RON! You prat! they are here!" Ginny said referring to Hugo and Rose.

"What is it with you? You're just waiting the moment to run away with that ungrateful git! He is breaking this family.. you know he's the reason that Percy left.. he's the reason why everybody is divided!" Ron's mother's sobs echoed around the room. Bill took out his wand and Sirius and Lupin run towards the boys. Sirius went to get a hold on Harry while Lupin got Ron. The kids were yelling something but Ron could not distinguish the words on the commotion, the only thing identifiable was Rose's cries.

"That's how you think!?" Harry yelled trying to get away from Sirius.

"You bet!" Ron said trying to do the same from Lupin's grip.

"You are the problem here Ron! He loves this family.. This is his family!" Ginny yelled.

"He doesn't!.. He doesn't love this family! How could he know what a loving family is? He never had one!.. His family is death!"

Everybody in the room was shocked, even in the heat of the conversation and with Ron acting enraged they never thought that he would actually say those words. Harry was frozen and Hermione's eyes grew huge. Lily's and Rose's cries were very loud.

Harry couldn't do anything because he was utterly stunned but Sirius was not holding him anymore. His godfather had an expression that was halfway between a complete shock and anger.

But it wasn't Harry the one to respond to Ron's words. Ginny gave two steps forward and slapped her brother with a serious and furious expression. "You git!" she said.

Hermione looked between Ginny and Ron with a frightful face with a clear hope that the situation hadn't reached a point without a return.

Ron's father was stunned and had his mouth opened the same as Ron's brothers and Tonks. His mother on the other side was very close to tears.

It took that moment of silence for the people in the hallway to discover that the portrait of Mrs Black was screaming but no-one paid attention to it.

Ron stormed upstairs to his room.

As he entered the room he kicked his nightstand and knelt down in front of his trunk. He took a bag and he started filling it with the most indispensable things. When he stood up there was someone on the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Hermione said very surprised.

"I'm leaving!"

"But.. why?"

"You know why. I think they have found a substitute for me already!"

"That's not the way the things are.. What about me or the kids?"

"You can come with me.."

"But.. you are not off age yet.. you don't have where to go.. this is crazy! you don't even have money.. Stay!"

"Money again! ok.. so it really is him!" and Ron rushed out of the room because Hermione was unable to stop him.

He ran downstairs without listening to Hermione's pleads. Everyone was still on the hallway but Mrs Black wasn't yelling anymore. Sirius and Lupin were trying to convince Harry of something on a corner of the hallway while Ron's father was comforting his mother who was crying.

When they saw him standing there with a bag at the foot of the stairs the silence fell on the house. Harry's eyes widened.

Ron said that he was leaving and everybody start yelling again to him while he quickly walked towards the door.

"You don't have were to go!"

"I don't care"

"You don't have money!"

"I don't need it."

"We need you!"

"That's not true."

By the time he reached the knob of the door his mothers pleads were desperate. The kids were crying. His father was shocked.

Ron exited the house pulling away the hands that tried to stop him, sending evil glares and swearing to whoever deserved it.

He didn't look back.

* * *

**A little Butterfly effect event.**


	5. Loneliness

When Bill finally opened the door her heart gave a jump and she headed over to see if they had found Ron.

"We didn't find him" he said killing all of Hermione's hopes at once. "Remus thinks that he managed to take the Knight Bus."

For a moment she tried to convince herself that all was just a bad dream, a nightmare where Ron acted totally out of himself and started saying hurtful things to everyone. This could not be real, Ron wouldn't leave them like that without a valid reason. Then her eyes looked sadly at the closed door behind Bill and she let out a painful sigh.

"Oh, Ron" she mumbled only to herself.

Hermione's mind went blank and her eyes got lost in the distance trying to see through the solid door. She imagined that she could see Ron in there in some kind of window as he walked uncertainly across the Muggle streets. What would happen with him? There are many Muggle dangers that he didn't knew about..

Then Harry's voice returned her to reality "Ron is not a traitor!" he said.

The brown eyes moved quickly around the room trying to decipher what was happening now and why Ron was being mentioned as a traitor. Harry was frowning at Bill clearly upset by something that the eldest Weasley brother had said. Professor Lupin and Bill's parents were not at the hallway anymore.

"I know Harry, but there are ways to get that information out of him." Bill answered and Hermione knew what they were talking about. Muggle dangers were not Ron's only problems, Voldemort was on the loose.

"Why hadn't Ron thought about all of this? Why he did not think about how worried they were all going to be?.. on how she was going to be?" Hermione's thoughts were unsettling her. She kept imagining one awful thing after another, and how all of that could happen to Ron so her eyes began to water.

Bill talked again when Tonks left. "We all need a tea. Come on let's go to the kitchen, there is still an hour left before the meeting starts."

Hermione's eyes widened. Tea? What about Ron? Were they going to sit there peacefully when Ron was outside without knowing what to do?

"We need to go and look for him!" she said loudly.

"I also want to Hermione but we don't have enough information. I'll do some warning calls to our relatives while we wait for the tea."

Hermione sighed she knew that was the most logical thing to do but for some reason she didn't want logical now. In that moment she didn't want to be herself, she wanted to be like Harry and yell to everyone that this was not right no matter how logical it sounded.

She nodded while Hugo and Rose hugged her.

The tea was very depressing and all what Hermione wanted the whole time was Ron appearing at the front door saying that he wasn't going to leave her again. It was confusing, if the kids weren't there she could think that her sorrow was because she was losing one of her best friends but she wasn't sure of that anymore. The only thing she was sure of was that she missed him greatly, even when all the things he said were so wrong she just wanted to hear him again ranting about how it was too soon to start opening their books.

"Mum" Hugo's voice caught her attention.

"Yes Hugo?" she managed to say trying to force a smile and failing at it. The boy looked so much like his father.

"When is dad going to come back?"

"Soon"

"Where is he?"

"He has things to do"

Hugo kept asking her things about Ron once in a while and Hermione always tried to answer shortly. Rose on the other hand knew better and hugged her mother constantly trying to comfort each other.

"Should I have followed him? Should I have taken the kids with us?" Those two questions kept wandering around in Hermione's mind.

When she stood up from the table only Ginny's brothers and Harry's kids were still there. She made Bill promise that he would let her know if he knew something and she headed upstairs to her room. Once there and with Rose and Hugo with her she couldn't avoid her eyes from watering one more time, for a moment she wished to be alone so she could not restraint herself and yell at how a prat Ron was but the comfort that the kids gave her was soothing.

Then someone called at the door.

"Who is it?" she managed to ask hoping that it was Bill with some news.

"It's me" Ginny's voice sounded at the other side of the door.

Hermione let out a disappointment sigh and rubbed her eyes trying to take the moisture away. "Come in"

When she was inside Hermione could see her own suffering on her serious face, she was feeling guilty. "Kids, your uncle Harry is on the other room. He wants to play a game, can you go and look for him? I need to talk to your mum."

The kids looked at her mother and when she nodded Rose answered shortly. "Ok"

"Don't go anywhere else, and Rose take care of Hugo"

"Yes aunt Ginny"

When the kids left Ginny closed the door and sat before Hermione. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know.. It's hard to believe that he isn't here."

"He's coming back, Harry said that and I want to believe him" Ginny answered.

Hermione let her face fall on her hands. "We are not sure of that. Voldemort is out there and Ron doesn't know anything about the Muggle World" Ginny didn't flinch this time.

"He should return, he is not stupid you know? When he's out of money and with nowhere to go he will return here."

"What if he's lost?"

"There is people looking for him, he could take the bus back to some place where the Order is checking. Like the Burrow." Ginny seemed like she was really believing what she was saying.

"But what if he doesn't have any money left for the bus?.. What if Voldemort finds him first?.. or some Muggle criminals?" she said quickly.

"Hermione, calm down. I know that you like to think in all the possibilities but he will be alright, he can take care of himself. If something happens he can still use his wand."

Both girls then hugged trying to find comfort each other. Hermione's thoughts wandered to the possibility of having Ron back and then to the redheaded boy wandering alone in the Muggle streets.

"Harry was trying to leave" Ginny dropped the words suddenly. Hermione's eyes opened up.

"Why? Where is he now?" Hermione tried to stand up but Ginny stopped her.

"I don't think he is going now. He's with the kids" Hermione sat down again. "He feels guilty about it."

"Guilty? Him? After all those horrible things that Ron said to him?" Hermione asked. "Only Harry" she thought to herself. It was strange knowing that Ginny noticed something like this when she didn't have a clue, she was usually the one to discover this kind of things.

"Yeah, I know. I slap him and Harry feels guilty." Ginny lowered her sight.

"It's not your fault either Ginny.. Ron shouldn't have said all those things, I don't know where that came from. He was completely different yesterday."

"Harry thinks that the gifts altered him."

"Maybe but that's foolish and he was in a bad mood before that. Do you think it has something to do with what he said? about Harry being drunk?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "Darn!"

"What happened?"

"I forgot to ask Harry about that. Do you think it's true?"

"Well he did look pretty embarrassed but it definitely doesn't sound like something that Harry would do. We would have to ask him."

Ginny nodded and took a couple of seconds to speak again. "You know, there is something that I heard Sirius telling Harry before I entered his room and is really worrying me."

"What is it?"

"He said that there could be something wrong with Ron but he could also be just resentful."

Hermione thought for some moments before talking again. "He was not really himself but all of those things.. it seemed like he meant those. I really don't have a clue what has happened with him but I'll try to find it out. He's not like that."

"Do you think that the kids can know something?"

"The kids?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I mean, did this really happened in their timeline? If it did he will be back soon."

Hermione's eyes opened wide and her face paled.

"Hermione, what's wrong? You have heard the kids everything is going to be alright. Rose and Hugo wouldn't exist otherwise."

"But.. Something changed." was all that she said. She was shocked.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked her.

"Something changed in the timeline. I'm almost sure of it. The kids changed something."

"What? Ron? how? The kids wouldn't want him to leave." Ginny said.

"I know they didn't do it on purpose, they changed something that caused this. It's the Butterfly effect" the bushy haired girl said. It all made sense for here, there was something wrong with Ron and she needed to find what it was.

"The Butterfly what?" Ginny was clueless.

"Well it is basically a time continuity theory, it says that our current state in time is the consequence not only of the big events that had happened but also of the little details. In other words the little changes can affect greatly the future."

Ginny stared at her in silence for a moment thinking about that. "You are saying that the timeline has already been changed?" Hermione nodded. "How can you know that?"

"I don't I only suppose. I believe that too much information from the kids has changed things. In particular the news of Sirius's death."

"Do you think that's why Harry was drinking"

"That's very likely and also I don't want you to feel bad for it but I don't think that Harry would have give you those gifts without the kids here."

"It's ok, you are right" Ginny said but Hermione couldn't stop feeling that her friend didn't like that.

Hermione's spirit was raised by the conversation, it all seemed always easier for her when she had a goal, something to research about. She was going to have to speak to Harry and Sirius and that could give her some clues about why Ron acted like that.

The girls spoke a little more about Hermione's theories and about how real were Ron's words. Ginny ended up saying to Hermione that she had made a huge mistake by slapping her brother even when he was acting like a prat. It was time for Hermione to comfort Ginny. After a while the chat was so soothing for Hermione that she suddenly let out something surprising even herself.

"Ron asked me to go with him." she said causing Ginny's eyes to grow up like saucers and her mouth to drop in astonishment.

"When?"

"When I ran upstairs trying to stop him."

"What did you say?"

"I said that it was a crazy idea." Hermione said recalling the events on Ron's room.

"Well it is a crazy idea. I'm glad you're here."

"I also said that he didn't have any money to leave and I think he misunderstood me.. I think I really hurt him" Hermione said and ended up crying out loud.

Ginny rushed to hug her. "It's alright, it was the right thing to do."

".. now he thinks that all I care about is money.. I may have complicated things, now he really hates Harry." she said.

"Everything will be ok, the three of you will be friends back again in no-time" the redheaded girl said to her.

The guilt was unbearable for Hermione, she kept picturing herself saying to Ron that he didn't have any money and every time she imagined how that sounded on Ron's mind a big pain and guilt surrounded her. Lucky enough for her she had Ginny to listen to her.

When dinner time came she wanted to go downstairs but Ginny didn't wanted her to, she said that she was going to say to everybody that she wasn't feeling alright.

"If there were any important news they would have told us already. I'll come here to tell you how is the searching going after dinner. You need to rest."

"No! I'm coming down. I need to hear everything."

Ginny sighed in defeat. "Ok but go wash yourself. You don't want to disturb your kids, do you?"

Dinner was very depressing since all the news that they had were a bunch of reports from all the people that hadn't found Ron. They looked for him at the Burrow, at his aunt's house and at other relatives' houses but he was nowhere to be found. They even looked at Privet Drive since he went there a couple of times and that was the only Muggle place he knew.

Some owls were sent and Hermione decided to write herself using Pig. The whole Order plan was as good as it could be - they even were monitoring the trace on his wand - but it was not enough. Hermione was surprised to know that Bill even put his pride aside to go ask Percy about him.

When dinner was over Hermione was ready to ask Harry and Sirius about last night but she saw that both of them were really tired and grim. Bill had asked everybody to go upstairs and get some sleep - he was like the leader now that Mr Weasley was focusing on his wife - and against her own desires she agreed, the kids were not going to go up without them and they looked extremely tired.

She made a mental note to talk to Harry after the hearing.

"Merlin, hope that doesn't change!" her thought was focused on the hearing and on the Minister. "That could go really bad." The idea of the kids affecting the hearing was scary but it was quickly substituted on Hermione's mind for a bigger fear that she didn't considered when she thought that the kids were going to leave soon: the Wizardry Worlds finding out about them.

What could happen next? The kids were a proof that Harry was telling the truth but they were also there by illegal means. They couldn't risk the kids, if Voldemort found about them then he would try to change things so he could win this time.. if he found out then the kids could be in great danger.

Nobody found a peaceful sleep that night at Grimmauld place, Hermione had nightmares about Voldermort finding Ron and about Voldemort finding the kids. When she finally got some sleep it was not long before the Thursday dawn reached them.

In what seemed like minutes later she woke up and was surprised to find out that Ginny and Lily were not at bed anymore, It was still pretty early and Ginny was not exactly a morning person. She dressed up and discovered that Rose was already awake.

"I couldn't sleep" she said.

"Why didn't you woke me up?" Hermione asked.

"Aunt Ginny said that you couldn't sleep last night and that you needed to rest" Hermione was surprised to find out that Ginny noticed that. The fact was that she had a hard time trying to rest when she knew that Ron was somewhere outside without a roof or a bed.

"Why didn't you go down with her?"

"I wanted to be with you." Hermione smiled slightly. She still had the kids and that comforted her, they were wonderful kids and she was starting to feel the need to protect them at any cost.

When the girls entered the kitchen she noticed that Professor Lupin and Sirius were laughing at Ginny's attempts to prepare breakfast while Tonks seemed ready to fall asleep over the table.

"What's going on?"

"Mum is still sleeping, yesterday was a rough day for her." Ginny said. Hermione rushed to help her and she noticed that only Albus and Lily were at the table which meant that Hugo and James were sleeping.

"Any news?" Hermione asked.

"None, the Order hadn't stop looking but he is nowhere to be found." Tonks said.

"Oh" Hermione said sadly trying to hide her face from the rest of the people there.

"Don't worry Hermione, no news is good news. If something wrong had happened to him we should had known by now." Professor Lupin tried to cheer her up, he looked awful but he always did after a full moon.

"But what about the Muggle dangers.. he doesn't know nothing about those."

"There are Muggleborns in the Order also they are keeping track of those kind of things." this seemed to calm her down.

She was focusing again on the stove when she remembered something. "Harry, the hearing!"

"He left already" Ginny said. "Dad took him as planned, we are supposed to keep an eye on Mum."

"You saw him? How long have you been awake?"

"I have the bad luck that my kids wake up very early. They got that from their father." Ginny snorted.

"James needs someone to wake him up. He is more like you" Albus said. Ginny colored a bit in embarrassment.

The twins came shortly after and when they didn't got information about their brother's whereabouts they proceed to eat breakfast silently. The rest of the morning was uneventful since no-one seemed willing to start a meaningful conversation. Professor Lupin and Tonks were really tired so they left soon after eating promising to let them know if they got news from Ron.

The hearing was the next thing to focus on but even when the kids' presence pointed out that everything was going to be alright Hermione couldn't stop worrying about it. Her mind kept imagining all kind of things that could be affecting the hearing outcome, so she spent her waiting time worrying about Harry's trial and worrying even more about Ron's still uncertain fate.

James and Hugo were already at the table when Harry returned, the hearing had gone pretty well and Harry was released from all charges. Hermione congratulated him right away but when she wanted to get close to him Ginny beat her to it, the next thing she knew was that Ginny was hugging Harry furiously and their kids were also around. The day before Hermione had been very distracted to notice Harry's attempts to leave and now she had completely missed that Ginny was actually very nervous about the trial.

No many cheers were given to Harry because no-one was on the mood of celebrating anything, even the twins barely said a word. Quicker than expected lunch came and they were still on the table trying to carry a conversation on.

"Molly sweetheart, you need to rest" Mr Weasley had said to his wife when she prepared herself for lunch.

"I'm ok Arthur, I have already missed two meals and I'm not going to let this family fall apart!" After that Mr Weasley couldn't do anything.

Hermione was ready to stand up to help her out but Ginny stopped her. "Leave her, it makes her feel better." the redheaded whispered.

After lunch Mr Weasley managed to take his wife all the way up - she was sobbing again about Ron - but she promised to be back by dinner. Moments later the twins also returned to their room and Hermione took the opportunity to asked them to watch over the children for awhile.

"Eh Harry"

"Yeah?" the boy raised his sight.

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened yesterday, at dawn.."

The black haired boy went red but he couldn't say a thing when he noticed that Ginny was looking very interested.

"I'm not going to scold you, I'm just trying to find out what happened to Ron." Harry raised an eyebrow and Sirius looked questioningly.

Hermione then proceed to explain her theory to them, when she finished both looked pretty worried that the timeline could have changed this badly. They narrated the events that took place then but the information didn't clarified anything. According to Harry, Ron was acting normal when he took him upstairs and it appeared that he even joked about it. Everything pointed at the breakfast as the time when Ron started acting strange but that didn't made sense for Hermione who had been almost sure that something happened to him when he woke up to take Harry upstairs.

"Could it be possible that he really meant all of those things?" Hermione thought and her heart shrank at the idea. "Ron is not like that." she tried to convince herself.

Later that day Sirius - who had told the Order about Hermione's theory - was explaining to all of them that Dumbledore already suspected that the timeline had changed. The headmaster was already making plans about this, he was also starting to consider the possibility that the children were still there when September arrived.

The days after the hearing passed really slowly for the people at Grimmauld Place. Still there were no news about Ron.

He hadn't contacted them, the Order hadn't found him or even saw him, nothing was heard about him in the Ministry and Hermione's letters hadn't been answered yet.

Harry was grimmer with everyday that passed and he was always eager to ask for the inexistent news about his friend, he had tried to go and look for him a couple of times but Hermione and Ginny had stopped him, he finally desisted when Mrs Weasley spoke very seriously to him.

"I need you here, Harry. I have already lost Percy and R-Ron.. please don't leave too." the tone she used was indisputable so Harry just nod and didn't tried to go again.

Ginny was also very sad and even when Hermione and Harry kept telling her that it was not her fault she couldn't stop blaming herself for reacting like that with her brother. The kids were depressed and they didn't stop asking questions about Ron, Hermione didn't know what to say to Hugo anymore. There were not as much laughter from them as the first day, Lily even cried once in a while saying that she wanted to go home. The entire house had a serious lack of joy and not even the twins could cheer things up - the fact was that they were also very out of themselves.

Cleaning was suspended at first since Mrs Weasley was unable to carry on with it but after a few days everyone restarted it voluntarily. Even the twins seemed willing to find something in which to distract their thoughts about Ron.

Everyone began slowly to return to their usual activities and they stopped asking for news at every minute, even so the sadness didn't lifted an inch from the atmosphere. Harry was confused at first because most of his normal activities involved Ron but soon enough he managed to distract himself. He spent more time than usual on school work and most of his afternoons were consumed cleaning, the time he had left was demanded by his kids or by Ginny who now seemed much more closer to him. Hermione thought that it was only matter of time before those two started dating and that was only because they needed some peace with themselves after the whole situation with Ron.

"Things are definitely changing in this timeline" she thought. At first she was surprised to find out that Harry was marrying Ginny in the future but now they seemed so right for each other. Still Hermione had some doubts about Harry, mostly about what he was really feeling for Ginny and Cho right now.

On the other hand Hermione was feeling completely alone. She had lost Ron and the opportunities to talk to Harry were very rare since most of the time he was with Ginny or the kids. Ginny tried to talk to her constantly but her time was also very focused on the kids and Harry so most of the days they could only talk at their room before sleeping. Hermione felt kind of jealous because they at least had each other, she wondered what will happen once they arrived at Hogwarts. Will Harry return to spent more time with her? Will he hang around Ginny? How was their relation going to be once that they were near Cho and Michael Corner?

"Do you think that Ron could be there at the station on September 1st?" Harry asked once.

"I don't know Harry, let's hope for that but we are still looking with the Order's means." Mr Weasley answered him. Mrs Weasley insisted in buying his school things in case he appeared there. Hermione hadn't lost hope.

During the course of the days Hermione got to spend more time around her kids but most of it was a very sad time because the three of them kept thinking about Ron. Hermione discovered that Rose was indeed an almost exact copy of herself not only physically but also on hobbies and interests, the only difference was that this girl was a complete Quidditch fan and not as knowledgeable in Muggle things as she was at her age. It was very relaxing to talk to her. Hugo was in most part a little Ron which caused Hermione to stare at him once in a while, the boy had Ron's looks, appetite, heavy sleep and general interests but still Hermione noticed that he had something that his father didn't - sensibility. Hugo was a kind and thoughtful boy and even when he may not have all of Ron's qualities it was clear that he was a wonderful boy.

One of those days lowered the spirit of everyone even lower because Hugo let it slip that Fred had died on the previous timeline. Apparently Rose and James had figured that out since the beginning and they had been keeping all the kids from saying something about it.

"My children!" Mrs Weasley had yelled painfully, there were just too many bad news for her. Mr Weasley tried to take her upstairs but it was useless because she didn't want to separate from a pale Fred. "I'm not going anywhere! I want to be with my baby!"

Everyone else was shocked and sadness submerged them even deeper in a hole of uncertainty about the new future. Ginny cried that day which was something extremely rare on her and Harry found a weird way to get some of the guilt. George was even paler than Fred.

"We'll change it! It won't happen this time!" Was all what Harry had said to Hermione moments later when they were discussing about how much could they change of the future.

Everything was just wrong.

When September 1st was around the corner Dumbledore came to announce that indeed a professor Umbridge was going to be their next Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, when the kids heard this they started to say a lot of awful things about the woman but it was clear that the headmaster had tried very hard to find a teacher and he had failed so the Ministry succeeded in appointing theirs. Hermione attributed Dumbledore's fail to the lack of popularity and bad campaign that Fudge was doing against him.

It was impossible to take the children with them without being caught by Umbridge or any other student and that was a big problem. Neither Harry, Ginny or Hermione wanted to separate from them and it was clear that even when they will have their grandparents the kids didn't wanted to be apart from their parents for such a long time. Dumbledore agreed to let the kids visit once in a while under controlled circumstances.

The Hogwarts letters finally arrived one day before they had to return to school and Hermione found out that she had been named a prefect, she couldn't have care less about it with the current situation. Still she was surprised that Harry wasn't named prefect which left her wondering who could be her partner, Harry was obviously a far better choice for prefect than any of the remaining fifth year boys. Was Ron also being considered by the headmaster in case he made it to the station?

"But why can't we go with you!?" Lily was crying very loudly.

"It's dangerous Lily but we will try to see you soon. We will miss you a lot." Ginny was trying to comfort the little girl, she was having a hard time trying to separate from the kids. Hermione understood her very well since she was also finding the goodbyes very difficult to say.

"You behave, do as your Gradma and GrandPa tells you."

"But this is very boring! we cannot even go outside! we want to go too." James was trying to convince Harry.

"You can't is dangerous. You have to stay, you'll be fine uncle Padfoot will take care of you."

"Uncle Bill and Tonks will be around too. They are fun." Ginny tried to look positive but her face said a different thing.

It was very hard to leave with a bunch of kids crying like that. Hermione was officially feeling like a mother, she could just not bear to leave Hugo like that. She caressed a lock of his hair and told him that everything was going to be alright.

Hermione gave a huge hug to Rose. "I'll miss you mum!"

"I will miss you too, you can write once in a while but make sure to let your grandparents see the letter before you send it. The situation is complicated outside." Rose nodded, all of the kids had been told that they had to be very careful on writing to them.

Sirius was coursing lowly with his arms crossed. He had been planning to join them in the trip to the station in his animagi form but he needed to stay with the kids because no-one else could do it.

"Why it has to be me? I'm not even that good with the kids"

"You'll learn" Mrs Weasley replied.

"I have months for learning that I want to be with Harry today."

"You can say your goodbyes here."

Sirius snorted. "I want to be there.. see him boarding the train"

"Sirius Black! that's enough you're being childish.. everybody else is guarding and I'm not losing the chance to see Ron if he's there!" that was the end of the conversation. Harry complained once more about the whole guard going just to keep him safe.

They arrived just a few minutes before the train left but they waited until the last second to board. Everyone kept turning around the place looking for Ron but it was useless.

Hermione, Harry, Ginny and the twins boarded the train with grim expressions and Hermione caught a glimpse of a crying Mrs Weasley as the train started to move.

"Come on! let's find a free compartment" Harry said.

Hermione seemed to remember something. "Eh, you go on I have to go to the prefects carriage. I don't think it'll take me all the journey, just have to receive instructions from the Head Boy and Head Girl. I have to patrol from time to time also.. I'll join you soon."

"Oh, ok" Ginny said. "Come on Harry, let's find a good one.. most of them must be occupied by now."

Hermione walked heavily through the train until she reached the prefects carriage, when she opened the door most of the prefects were already there. Her eyes traveled across the different faces trying to identify who was her partner as Gryffindor's fifth year prefect. When she found him her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped open without even noticing that she hadn't released the door knob yet.

There - at the left end of the room - a redheaded boy was sitting with his blue eyes lost, looking at the distance.


	6. Announcement

**This is an announcement to drop this. I realized that some of the reviewers were right, it is annoying to read the same event twice no matter how interesting is a second POV. It is also makes the story slower.**

**Don't get me wrong the story is good and I have good things planned for it but I will combine both HP & TMM and RW & TMM. I'll also put a more meaningful title to it.**

**The combined story is named HP & the Locket Bearer and it should be up by now.**


End file.
